grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Car Key
The Car Key is an item that was added to Granny in Update 1.4. Usage The Car Key can be used on the Car Trunk (Boot) to access the item inside, which is usually required to escape the house. It also plays a major role for the second way to escape. The player will have to fix and fuel up the Car, then get into the driver's seat with Car Key and use it to bust out through the Garage. Appearance The Car Key is made up of the handle and the blade. The handle is pentagonal in shape, with a rectangle shape cut out in the middle. Strangely, the texture used for the handle is that of fine wood. The blade is made of scratched iron. It has three grooves along the blade. Locations If the Car Key is found in a certain position, it will lead to a certain tool inside the Car. Trivia * The''' Car Key's design looks much more like one from the mid 1900s, as modern car keys have technology inside it. * The '''Car Key's design is quite similar to the design of the Weapon Key for a number of reasons. ** Their textures are exactly the same, though the Car Key's is higher resolution. ** They both have a square/rectangular shape cut out of the handle. ** The blades are the same length. * This key is not required to open the driver's door, the Glove Compartment, or the hood. * Similar to the Weapon Key, the Car Key makes a different sound than the other keys when picked up. ** The sound that plays when the Car Key is picked up is the same sound that plays when the Player picks up the Hammer. * Although it is seemingly made out of metal, for some reason the Car Key can't activate a Bear Trap, while all other keys work fine. This is probably due to the its small size compared to the other keys. * When trying to unlock the Car without making noise, the Player should try to drop the Car Key on the shelf next to the Car. They should also avoid the Bumper by not standing too close to it. * The Car Key and the Padlock Key are the only keys has two uses in the game. * In Version 1.7, It is needed to escape the house in both ways in Preset #1 and Preset #3, without the use of the take item glitch. * In Version 1.4, It was required to escape the house, as there was no way to escape with the car, and inside the trunk was an item always needed to escape from the house. * There is a glitch in Version 1.7 in which the Player can take the item inside the trunk and even fill up the gasoline tank without the Car Key. This is why the Car Key is not required to beat the game if one wishes to escape with the Main Door. Category:Items Category:Keys Category:Version 1.4 Category:Car Parts Category:Required Items